A Visit to the Doctor
by animeyaoiwriter
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke take their daughter to get her year check up I SUX at Summaries! . i didnt think of it yet... Enjoy! has fuff! heh SASUNARU! Please Review and tell what you think thanks!


A Visit to the Doctor

**A Visit to the Doctor**

A/n: this is a mild yaoi story.. I don't own Naruto! If I did I would do many yaoi things to Sasuke and Naruto! The only thing I own is Naruke, Naruto's and Sasuke's Daughter, if you don't like yaoi please save me the trouble of flames and DON'T READ IT!! Thanxs

(2) A/n: the syringe I explained looks like the ones that looks Hana used to cure Akamaru in the one episode I don't remember XD

It was a Cold Day in Konoha, and it was the time of the year for the year-to-year shots for little kids, under the age of 4,Sasuke was training for his next mission in two weeks and Naruto was playing with Naruke helping her train to be an academy student "Dobe, the Hokage wants to see us and she wants us to bring Naruke also" Sasuke said to Naruto, as the Blonde picked up Naruke to take her to see the 5th Hokage. Walking to the Hokage Tower, Naruto asked Sasuke " Teme, why does the Hokage want to see Naruke? She's not sick or anything." Sasuke replied " hn.. Because Dobe, Naruke has a Check-up today" Naruke clinged to her Papa not really understanding what was going on today.

When they arrived to the Hokage Tower they saw a lot of Parents of Konoha with their Children, ranging from ages 3 to 5, not liking what she was seeing she hid her face in her Papa's shoulder, being the shy 3 year old that she was. Naruto rubbed her back and whisper to her 'everything was going to be okay.' Sasuke wanted to hold her so bad, knowing that she was nervous as he was worried but, he would never admit it to anyone." May I help you gentlemen?" A Medic-nin asked the two leave ninja, the boys walked up and Sasuke said " we have a appointment today for immunizations" and the young medic-nin replied "okay, let me check my records here" she searched through the scrolls and found what she was looking for saying " ah! Here it is, yes Naruke Uchiha-Uzumaki?" Sasuke nodded to the medic-nin and simply replied, " Okay, if you would just have a seat and I will inform the Hokage that you are here" Naruto said thank you to the Medic-nin. Naruto and Sasuke sat down nearest to the door, Naruto handed Sasuke Naruke.

Sasuke rubbed her back and also moving side to side, in his chair, trying to calm her down. Naruto smiled at Sasuke just then Naruke asked" Daddy? What's going on? Why are we here?" looking down at Naruke, the Uchiha answered " we are just going to give you a simple check-up and as for why we are here well, the fifth Hokage is going to be giving the check up to you. Okay? " Naruke just nodded and Sasuke kissed her forehead, some of the parents, who were holding their children, gave Naruto those hateful glances at him still believing that he was still a threat to Konoha with Kyuubi, still sealed in him, but he didn't pay attention to them as he laid his head on Sasuke's Shoulder as Naruke was laying her head on Sasuke's chest and her small hands were clutching Sasuke's robes " baby, are you ok?" Sasuke asked her softly, Naruto looked at Naruke with worry in his eyes, "daddy? Will she give me a shot?" she asked as she heard a cry from inside the office. "Maybe dear" Sasuke said in a comforting voice "but me and your daddy will be here we won't be leaving you anytime soon, okay?" Naruto told his daughter as he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She nodded her head against Sasuke's chest. "Naruke Uchiha?" a young Medic-nin called out to the lobby, both boys got up and headed towards the Hokage's office, they both knocked on the door once " Come in" Tsunade called out to the next couple coming in.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the office, where both boys saw a familiar face, Naruto smiled that foxy grin at sakura, who was busy checking on a young 4 year old boy looking as he was going to cry, " So, you boys came to give her immunizations and a regular check up?" Tsunade said to the boys, but looking at Naruto then Sasuke, " you got it Tsunade-baachan" Naruto said with wide grin on his face as he saw a vein popped on her forehead but she just ignored the comment for now as she just smiled at the two boys and Naruke " okay, Naruke-chan I need you to lift up your shirt for me I need to check your tummy alright?" The fifth Hokage asked naruke in a child tone while smiling at her. Naruke smiled back and lifted her shirt up nervously for Tsunade, meanwhile Tsunade formed green chakra around her hand to check on the Kyuubi Seal.

While she was doing that Sasuke sat with naruke in a near by chair as well as Naruto, knowing what Tsunade was doing, when the fifth had gather enough chakra to check the seal, she placed her hand on naruke's stomach and studied the seal carefully, not wanting to upset the small Uchiha. When got done checking on her seal and the chakra disappeared and she told Naruke that she was all done " See, that wasn't that bad now was it?" she then smiled at her once again to reassure her and then looked at the two boys and said " the seal and the curse mark are just fine then checking her out for her physical and her chakra health she told the boys that she is perfectly healthy. Finally sakura came in and smiled at her old teammates, she then handed two small syringes that was pre-filled with medicine and at the end of each syringe was senbon with bevels in each of them. " Sasuke? Naruto? If you need any help calming her down just call me okay?" sakura told them " thank you sakura but me and Naruto can handle it alright?

Sasuke said to Sakura, with a smirk, sakura nodded and understood perfectly well Sasuke's feelings towards his daughter. Sakura turned her attention to Tsunade as she told naruke " Okay naruke, this is going to hurt" in a calm tone as she saw naruke hide her face in Sasuke's chest not wanting to look as she knew what was coming and trembled with fear. Sasuke petted her hair knowing that it would calm her down " here the first one naruke" Tsunade warned her as she gave her the first shot with this, naruke cried in Sasuke's chest feeling a sharp pain in her arm.

Naruto reached over and kissed her on her head and telling her that it was going to be all right and that she was almost done, Tsunade was finished giving her shot and throwing the syringe away in a the red container. By that time Sakura had put a Band-Aids on both of the spots where Naruke had received the shots, also by that time Naruke had calm down a bit and was hiccupping in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke still rubbing and patting her back gently trying to soothe her, Naruke then put her ear on Sasuke's chest calming her down even more. " You did a great job Naruke!" Sakura smiling at her Tsunade smile to her as well giving her even more comfort, She then turned her attention to the ANBU Uchiha "Sasuke, I expect a full report on your mission next week." Tsunade said and Sasuke nodded as Naruto reached for his fat frog coin pouch paid what he owe the fifth and put his frog back in his Shuriken pouch "Thank you Naruto" Sakura said as put the money in a safe place where only Shizune knew where it was, "your welcome Sakura-chan" Naruto replied with that Tsunade told them that they can go and Naruto shut the office door " you okay, Baby?" Naruto asked his daughter " yeah, but it s-still h-hurts Papa" Naruke said as she stayed where she was, still in Sasuke's arms, as they walked out of the Hokage Tower and back home " I know baby" Naruto said sweetly and kissed her on the cheek.

Sasuke then smirked and shook his head " Dobe.." he quietly said walking next to Naruto holding his hand " what teme? " Naruto asked sighing, it was a long day both boys and to making things worst Sasuke was already calling him dobe, " nothing, I love you dobe" Naruto smiled that foxy grin of his and replied " I love you too teme" Sasuke knew that would cheer up naruke and worked, she started giggling at her papa and daddy calling each other names. When they got home, Sasuke put naruke down on her futon for a nap that she needed and Naruto locked their apartment door and followed Sasuke to tuck his Kit in to bed for her nap " I love you, Sweetheart" Naruto said as he kissed her forehead and brushed the blonde bangs out her eyes " and I love you, naru" Sasuke told her and gave her butterfly kisses and Naruke returned them to her daddy and softly said to her daddy and Papa " I luv you too" as she drifted off to sleep as Naruto closed her door quietly. Before he knew it he was quickly picked up by Sasuke, bridal style, to the living room " t-teme, W-what are you d-" Naruto quickly got cut off by a kiss that he got from Sasuke " kissing you, Dobe! What else would I be doing" Sasuke said with a cocky attitude " Teme! That's all you think about isn't it? S-E-X" Naruto smirked and your point, Dobe?" Sasuke questioned. " Well, I'm tried, teme. Can we just skip it and do it tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he yawned after that " your useless, dobe. But, before you blow up I.- I will respect your wish okay?" Sasuke said after that both of the ninja headed to their bedroom to sleep " I love you, teme" Naruto said as he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder and fell right to sleep and Sasuke replied " I love you too, dobe" as Sasuke fell asleep wrapping his arm around his wife and his dobe and smiled in his sleep.

YAY! I'm finally done! After writing my rough draft that took FOR EVER!! . Warning: Yes I know Sasuke is somewhat OOC but, umm.. I'm not good with writing Sasuke and this is my first Naruto Fic… I guess you guys are wondering where I came up with this well, I at the doctor's office one day for my collage shots for one of my classes and I saw so many little kids getting their immunizations and I thought HEY! Tsunade should have a clinic for little kids to their immunizations and I thought this with my character and Sasunaru so yea that's what happen I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
